


Callipygian: A Picture in Five Drabbles [Director's Cut]

by Yamx



Series: Kink_LAS Director's Cuts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Nudity, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's always liked Jack's arse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Callipygian: A Picture in Five Drabbles [Director's Cut]

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the third challenge of the [Kink_las](http://kink-las.livejournal.com/): _spanking_. This version is very similar to the one I entered in the contest, but it's now betaed by Canaan and polished.

>   
> _callipygian_
> 
> Having well-shaped or finely developed buttocks.
> 
>                 (Oxford English Dictionary, Second Edition.)  
> 

  


The Doctor's always liked Jack's arse.

Not that he's ever told him. Not in words.

But he's looked, and touched, and caressed.

So when Jack asked him to try some new things, and he was hesitant, it was hardly surprising that Jack used this as bait.

Still, the Doctor wasn't sure it wouldn't just be awkward.

But when he looks down and sees Jack's arse lying across his lap, strokes the smooth cheeks, follows their curve, squeezes the lovely layer of padding, he can't help wondering how it'd look with his handprint, dark red on white.

So he finds out.

***

Jack hisses with pain and pleasure as the first slap hits his right cheek. He feels the Doctor hesitate at the sound, so he moans encouragingly.

Another slap, this one on the crown of his ass.

"Yes," Jack purrs. "Just like that."

The slaps start raining down in earnest.

The Doctor's very methodical. Each slap overlaps the last, spreading the heat. He moves slowly down Jack's ass, until he reaches the sensitive undercurve. The sharp sting there makes Jack yelp.

The Doctor doesn’t stop; he just moves over to Jack's left and starts working his way up again.

It's perfect.

***

On his first circuit 'round Jack's arse, it turned a light pink. The next rounds made it consecutively darker shades, and now, the ninth round is turning it a bright, cheery red.

The Doctor'd be tempted to stop to make sure Jack's okay, but his lover's cock is pressing into his thigh, rock hard and dripping pre-cum. Jack's definitely all right.

Though the Doctor does worry a little about his own equally hard cock poking into Jack's side. Must be uncomfortable, that.

He'll have to see if he can distract him – and how many more colors they can achieve.

***

Every slap sends fresh pain up his spine, and a bolt of pleasure to his cock. Every slap makes his prostate tingle and his skin shiver. Every slap makes him yearn for the next. He's going to come just from this if the Doctor keeps it up.

The wetness against his side makes him hope that the Doctor's enjoying himself too much to stop anytime soon.

Jack thrusts his ass upwards to welcome each blow, but also to rub his cock against his lover's thigh, and his flank against the Doctor's cock.

Neither one of them will last much longer.

***

Another sharp spank to the soft crease where arse meets thigh.

A strangled yelp from Jack, and the Doctor's gone. His cock twitches against his lover's side, and hot cum shoots over them both. He feels Jack's balls contract, and his semen spills into the Doctor's lap.

For a few heartbeats, they just hold still, breathing hard. Jack's lying bonelessly across his thighs, humming with contentment.

The Doctor looks down, and sees the white of his own semen starkly contrasting with the dark red of Jack's arse.

The Doctor's always liked Jack's arse. But it's never looked this beautiful before.

The End

  



End file.
